


The Duel

by lonelywriterboy



Series: Spanking Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander's smart mouth has gotten him into trouble yet again. This time, it's George Washington dealing with him.<br/>Sequel found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820053</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel

 

“Call me son one more time!”

The words snapped out of Alex before he could stop and think. Rage had been bubbling within him, directed at so many – his no-good father for abandoning him, those who chose to comment on his illegitimacy, Lee for being pathetic and having a tongue that never stopped running...and George Washington, for acting as if he was his father. His name was worthless, he had no father...for George to act as if he was his father was offensive, as well as painful.

“Hamilton!” George snapped, making Alexander jump. Shit. If possible, the older man looked even angrier than when he'd pulled him off the field, his forehead furrowed, his eyebrows knitted together. “I make exceptions for you, I respect you, you're my _friend_ , but-”

“I never asked for concessions, sir.” Alex stiffly replied, his own face hard with anger. “That was your choice.”

“You mind your tone!” George's fists were clenched, as if he was about to swing for him. Alex swallowed, his throat thick and dry, wondering what would happen next. “You could be shot for disobeying a direct order.”

“So shoot me, or flog me – I'd hardly be the first.”

“I think of you as a son, I would first shoot myself before shooting you.” George's tone softened a little. “Just go home. Stop this, go home.”

“Nepotism.” Alex spat, still furious at the older man for repeatedly calling him son, as well as at Lee. There was no need for him to take his rage out in this manner, he could write his feelings like he usually did and he'd be fine, but for once he wanted a target. He wanted to watch someone burn. “You're hardly fit to command if you refuse to treat your subordinates equally.”

The tension in the mood heightened for a moment, choking both men, before Washington suddenly grabbed Hamilton by the arm. Anger contorted his face, and the anger within Alexander left as suddenly as it had come. “How _dare_ you?”

“Sir, I-”

Hamilton wasn't quite sure what he expected to happen next. Washington to punch him, maybe, rough him up. Order him to be flogged, or even shot. He definitely didn't expect what did happen – to be pulled backwards until he fell over Washington's lap and Washington fell into a chair, the two of them skewed out awkwardly.

* * *

 

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ Hamilton jerked at the sudden contact, the sharp slaps landing across his backside, not having expected them. They sounded far more painful than they actually were – he'd had far worse from Lafayette, and Hercules, and Laurens, and Eliza...and pretty much everyone who had ever bedded him. He never knew when to shut his mouth, stop talking, and he'd been punished for it before. Before the fourth slap landed, Alex felt the heat of arousal begin to prickle in his crotch, his cock slowly, lazily hardening. Two more slaps landed, hard and sharp across the seat of his pants, his whole body laid awkwardly across Washington's lap, before the older man spoke.

“How dare you suggest I'm unworthy to command...son, I do my best. I sacrifice everything for my men, I work the hardest I can. You deliberately disobeyed me, you manipulated my direct order...this is the _least_ you deserve.”

“Sir...”

Alex swallowed, closing his eyes as two more slaps landed, the sting building a little now and sending his cock into overdrive. George Washington, his true authority, his leader, his commander, was spanking him, and he totally deserved it.

“Let's see if I can make a stronger impact upon you.” George spat, before grabbing the seam of his pants and yanking them down, taking his underwear with them. In moments, his bare ass was presented, all muscle and no fat, the slightest tinge of pink present from the clothed spanking.

* * *

 

The slaps fell thick and fast after that, quickly turning Alex's ass a dark, dusky pink. At first he tried to remain stoic, but after two or three minutes of solid, continuous spanking he began to moan and squirm, and tears came soon after. It felt just as bad (and as good) as a paddling from Laurens, a caning from Lafayette, the riding crop from Angelica. It burned and it stung and it shot straight to his cock, making him squirm. After a minute he noticed the thick, solid bulge of George's cock pressing into his own belly, and relaxed a little. Washington was still very mad, sure, but he was turned on too.

“Sir, I came- oh!”

Alexander closed his eyes, quite unable to comprehend his bad luck. Out of all the men who could have burst into the room, it had to be Burr.

“Burr, close the door on your way out. I will deal with _you_ later.”

Aaron, eyes wide and utterly unable to comprehend what he had just stumbled across, slipped straight out of the room again.

“Have you learnt your lesson, son?”

“Yes...daddy!” Alex gasped out, rutting his cock against Washington's leg. His mind was clouded with arousal, the stinging pain in his ass and the throbbing in his cock taking his mind utterly away from common sense. The daddy was an automatic reaction, a word gasped out as Lafayette plunged his cock into him, or Hercules fingered his hole until he begged for more. George stilled for just a moment before continuing the brisk spanking, his hand slapping rapidly across the pink, warm ass.

“I don't think you've learnt it just yet. Get over my desk.”

Hamilton obeyed, scrambling off of Washington's lap and not even bothering to hide his bobbing cock. He was a little nervous – did Washington plan on belting him, perhaps? That was Hercules's weapon of choice when he chose to punish Alex, and he knew how badly it'd sting. Bending over the polished surface, he saw Washington reach into a draw and pull a small metal tub out. There were a few moments before Alex suddenly felt something slick press against his hole – one of George's thick fingers, covered in lube, working its way into his tight asshole and slowly down. A deep, guttural moan escaped Alex as it teased his sensitive hole, the muscle opening up to the contact. George snorted a little.

“You're a brat. A disgusting, filthy little _brat_ who needs to learn to shut his mouth.”

“Yes, daddy, oh _god,_ fuck me.”

George tutted. “Have some manners, son.”

“Please daddy, oh my god, fuck me. Fuck me now, please, I'm begging you.”

A small laugh emerged from George as he inserted another finger into Alex, massaging the slick muscle and working his way in deeper and deeper, getting Alex ready for his cock. The younger man's ass had already started to bruise, the vicious spanking leaving its mark. He'd be feeling it whenever he sat down for a few days at least. _Good_ , thought a small, cynical part of George's brain, _he deserved it_.

“ _Daddy..._ ” Alexander whined, rutting back hard on George's fingers, his sore ass slapping against George's hand. The sound of Alex's voice, so strained and breathless, sent George into overdrive, and he quickly withdrew his fingers and yanked down his own trousers. He slicked his cock up with lubricant as quickly as he could, knowing that Alex's hole was less prepared than he would have liked, before smearing some across the hole, too. Then, he pushed into Alexander, a gasp escaping his own lips and his eyes shutting as he felt the tight warmth around his swollen cock. As he slammed forwards, he felt the heat of Alexander's abused ass press against him, making him long to pound harder. He knew he'd hit the prostate when Alex tightened beautifully and threw his head up, a deep moan rolling out of him. George wrapped one hand into Alexander's long hair, holding the man's head up, before beginning to pound him in earnest, taking him hard and fast. Having had Alex squirm over his lap for several minutes, his cock had already been stimulated, and he was close to cumming when he put his cock in. In a few thrusts, a huge moan and a tightening of his grip around Alexander's hair, George came the hardest he thought he ever had.

* * *

 

“Daddy, finish me off, please...”

Alex waited a couple of minutes after George had finished before vocalising, still bent over the desk, his hard cock pressing into the wood. He could barely contain his whimpers at being so roughly fucked, his ass sore and burning from the spanking and now throbbing from the rough feeling of George's thick cock pounding him.

“Finish you off?”

“Make me come, _please_...”

Washington smirked before laying a sharp slap across Alexander's ass. “Oh no, Hamilton. Bad boys like you don't get to come.”

With that, he left the room, leaving Alexander to curse him and quickly jerk himself off.

 


End file.
